De Amor Sagae
by fermorge
Summary: "Concerning the Love of a Witch"- Bill and Hermione have their own problems to work out, on top of those of Bill's ex-wife. ONESHOT, BW/HG, LEMONS.I have a problem with FF labeling this Bellatrix/Hermione, but I have it set to Bill/Hermione. I can't do anything to fix it, so don't call it to my attention.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Inspired by the songs Jealous Guy by John Lennon, and Lover You Should've Come Over by Jeff Buckley. Bill/Hermione oneshot.  
**

**Two updates in two days? Yeah. Go read the new chapter of The Fallen Courageous if you haven't.  
**

**Curse you, FF.  
**

It had started sometime about 3 years after she left Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron hadn't made it as a couple, and had instead realized that they really were better off as friends. She often still found herself at Weasley family dinners, but never really felt like she was included. And then one day, _he _came back.

Hermione had been reading in the hammock outside of the house when she laid the book on her chest and let her eyes slide shut. She lay there for a while, it could've been hours, when a shadow fell over her. Her eyes slid back open, and she was surprised to see Bill standing above her. She smiled at him and scooted over in the hammock. He planted his arms and swung his body in next to her, making sure to keep the left side of his face facing away from hers.

"How've you been, Hermione?"

She smiled at him, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. "I've been okay, what about you?"

He frowned slightly, a hand coming up to play with his earring. "I've been fine, I guess. I don't really miss Fleur, but I do miss having someone around. And it's not like I've got witches crawling all over each other to get at me."

The look on his face saddened her. He was still a beautiful man, with his long red hair parted off to the side and hanging straight with just a bit of wave to his shoulders. He had roguish facial hair and a strong jaw, and his bright hazel eyes were alluring and attractive. The only thing truly marring his appearance, and _that_ was really a matter of opinion, were the three long scars on the left side of his face, starting at the corner of his eye and dragging down the side of his face. Because of the magic in the untransformed Fenrir Greyback, the scars would never fully heal, and he displayed some, but not all, of the wolfish characteristics.

She had always thought that he was attractive, and as a young girl she had often found herself getting giggly and annoying whenever he would talk to her. He often humored her, as the girl was smarter than some people his own age, and she had more than once helped him work out a particularly complicated curse placed on an object.

She hadn't told anyone, especially not Ron or Ginny, but she still found him attractive, despite the scars on his face. Everyone who had been in the war had scars of some sort, his were just more visible than most.

She wanted to touch him, or kiss him, or reassure him that someone did, in fact, find him attractive. And that said person was, in fact, sitting right next to him.

"Bill…"

"Don't pity me," he whispered.

"I don't pity you," she whispered back, picking her book back up and gently resting her head on his shoulder. "I respect you."

Dinner had started out like nearly any other when the whole family was there. Molly constantly harped on all of the children about the minutest details of their lives, but Bill especially seemed to bear the most of her wrath. Molly Weasley was a bossy, meddlesome woman, but she wanted the best for her family, and it pained her to see any one of her children unhappy. After Molly had started on Bill's love life, or lack thereof, he had exploded.

"Forgive me for not caring anymore Mum. But in case you forgot, I was _married_ and Fleur couldn't get far enough past my disfigurement to care that I loved her. Mum, I don't want to keep coming back here to listen to you do this! Either shut up about it, I'll leave."

Molly tittered in her seat. "But Bill, that's just her. I'm sure that there's a witch out there who isn't that vain. If you could find her, then just think of the grandchildren I could have…"

"Would you rather I give you a child out of wedlock? Or better yet, have stayed in that damned marriage to that woman who couldn't love someone who wasn't completely perfect. I'm not going to be unhappy just to give you what you want. You want me to have a kid? I can't even manage my own life and you want me to have a _kid_?"

"I just want you to be happy…" Molly whispered.

Bill snorted and pushed his long red hair back from his face. "_Happy?_ Have I ever even _suggested_ that kids would make me happy? The last kid I spent any amount of time with was Ginny, and how many years ago was that? I want you to realize that what would really make me happy, is if you let me try to find some way to fix myself before I even try to deal with making sure that another person turns into a success."

Bill stood quickly, his chair falling back. He strode from the room with a billow that would have made Severus Snape jealous. After he left, the rest of the family went on with their meal and Molly went on with her "suggestions". Hermione was shocked. No one seemed to even blink twice, despite the fact that a member of the family had left. That didn't sit right with Hermione. How could no one care? Even Harry continued to eat, not saying a word.

Hermione slid from the room, going out to find him. She found him standing next to the small pond at the back of the Weasley property. As she watched he reached up and broke a branch off the tree limb above him, and snapped off the smaller branches from it, hurling them into the water. She came up behind him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bill? Are you alright?"

He shrugged, turning the bad side of his face away from her. "I'm just so tired of her doing this. Every time she sees me she just gets on my back. I think she just needs to realize that I'm not going to get married and give her oodles of grandchildren. I'm not attractive anymore, and if she could just accept that…"

She gently ran one finger down the bridge of his nose and grasped his chin.

"Don't sell yourself short. I find you quite attractive."

He tilted his head to the side, trying to keep his scars out of view, but she held him fast. "Don't lie to me, Hermione. Please, don't lie to me. That's all it ever is: lies. I couldn't take it from you. "

She shook her head and gently kissed the longest of his scars. "I couldn't. I wouldn't."

-)-)-)-)

"Bill," Hermione called from somewhere deeper into the house, "Are you ready to go yet?"

He straightened his robes and leaned against the door frame, knotting a scarf around his neck.

"Yes, love, yes. I'm ready. Now come on, the banquet will be starting soon."

She came out from the bedroom in a long green and black tiered dress with a high collar, her curly hair wrestled into a low chignon.

"Wow..." Bill said on an exhale. "You look... gorgeous. I'm a lucky man."

Hermione quickly crossed the floor, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm the lucky one. Now let's go, Ginny will go into conniptions if we're late."

The banquet turned out to be an interesting event. It was a celebration of the fall of the purebloods and the rise of the muggleborns, leaving much of wizardkind on an equal playing field. As a testament to the newly found equality, they were playing a mix of wizard and muggle music.

Bill and Hermione were in a casual dancing pose, rotating slowly but surely in a small circle to the muggle song currently being played.

_Looking out the door I see the rain fall upon the funeral mourners  
Parading in a wake of sad relations as their shoes fill up with water  
And maybe I'm too young to keep good love from going wrong  
But tonight you're on my mind so you never know _

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Bill asked, leaning in close so he could whisper in her ear. She nodded quickly, squeezing him a bit with the hand resting on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you agreed to come. I know you didn't want to, because _she's _here, and with Malfoy, no less."

Bill nodded. "Poor sod. And to think that I'd thought his life might actually get better after the war."

Hermione giggled, and he pressed a kiss to her temple, lightly spinning her.

_Broken down and hungry for your love with no way to feed it  
Where are you tonight, child you know how much I need it  
Too young to hold on and too old to just break free and run _

On the other side of the room, the former Fleur Weasley watched her ex husband dance with Hermione. She had to wonder exactly what it was that the younger witch had done to bring such a smile to his face. When Bill was still with her, he hardly ever smiled like that, and especially not at everything she said.

Malfoy was talking to a group of ministry officials about charity work he claimed to have done to help the wizards who lived in the warring factions of Africa, while Fleur knew that all of his money was spent on herself, and on his firewhisky stores.

She would give anything to have her love with Bill back, but pour l'amour du ciel, he was no where near as attractive as he had been before. He no longer had that... je ne sais quoi... that had attracted her to him in the first place. He was marred. Imperfect. And it was painfully apparent.

_Sometimes a man gets carried away, when he feels like he should be having his fun  
And much too blind to see the damage he's done  
Sometimes a man must awake to find that really, he has no-one_

Hermione was entirely content, wrapped in Bill's arms as they slow danced to a song that had been one of her favorites for years. His large, warm hand was splayed out on her lower back, and he held her close to him as he gently led her across the dancefloor.

Their eyes had been locked for a long moment, and she was lost in warm hazel. He had his long hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and for once he didn't seem ashamed of his scars. After she had made a point to touch and kiss them as often as possible, he had long since ceased to be quite as sensitive, although he was still a bit wary of being around large groups of people he didn't know.

_So I'll wait for you... and I'll burn  
Will I ever see your sweet return  
Oh will I ever learn  
Oh lover, you should've come over  
'Cause it's not too late _

Draco watched the mudblood dancing with the blood traiter, and winced at the oddly radiant picture they made. They were both quite graceful on their feet, and many of the other couples on the floor had retreated. Nearly every eye in the room was focused on the pair, Fleur was no exception. He politely excused himself from the officials and held an arm out to Fleur.

He would show those imbeciles what a true dance was.

_Lonely is the room, the bed is made, the open window lets the rain in  
Burning in the corner is the only one who dreams he had you with him  
My body turns and yearns for a sleep that won't ever come _

Bill loved dancing, especially with Hermione. He had never danced much with Fleur, as casual and romantic was not something she did. She had the impeccable footwork perfect for a contredance or minuet.

It seemed that at Beauxbatons they didn't teach anything remotely simple, but Fleur had said that the elective she had picked to fill an empty slot had been Underwater Basket weaving. What a testament to not doing anything the easy way.

He pulled Hermione closer and kisssed her temple again, before lightly spinning her away to pull her ever closer.

_It's never over, my kingdom for a kiss upon her shoulder  
It's never over, all my riches for her smiles when I slept so soft against her  
It's never over, all my blood for the sweetness of her laughter  
It's never over, she's the tear that hangs inside my soul forever _

Constance Bustlingthorpe stood against a wall, watching the younger witches and wizards. She acted as a sort of receptionist to Minister Shacklebolt, and as such recognized many of the people here. She was one of the many people watching the eldest Weasley child dance with the young friend of Mr. Potter. There was a type of love and charisma between the two that commanded the attention of everyone in the room.

Malfoy the younger lead Weasley's ex-wife, whatever her name was, the shallow French harlot, out onto the dance floor. Everyone who read the Prophet knew what she had done to Bill, and for the longest time after they split, no sensible wizard would touch her with so much as a Killing Curse.

The two blondes began to dance, obviously trying to upstage the couple. They were doing so ridiculously elaborate dance that was aimed at drawing attention, and so it did. The song was simple, light drums, a few guitars, and a harmonium intro. The two attempting to monopolize the dance floor, however, were doing some dance that required a full orchestra, harp included, and the looks they drew were not envious, but incredulous and annoyed.

_Well maybe I'm just too young  
To keep good love from going wrong  
Oh... lover, you should've come over  
'Cause it's not too late _

Fleur was overjoyed when Draco asked her to dance. It was something that Bill rarely did, as he did not know the proper way of navigating a dance floor. As she and Draco took to the floor to give those in attendance an example of how to really dance, she couldn't help but smirk at the somewhat shocked looks that Hermione and Bill gave them.

Suddenly, a small, elderly witch waved her wand, making sparks shoot out towards Fleur and cried, "Get off the floor!"

A few other people did the same, and Fleur rushed from the dance floor to stand in the dark hallway that opened out into a courtyard. She tried not to cry. Draco did not follow her.

_Well I feel too young to hold on  
And I'm much too old to break free and run  
Too deaf, dumb, and blind to see the damage I've done  
Sweet lover, you should've come over  
Oh, love well I'm waiting for you _

Bill and Hermione stood, dancing still, at the surprise of the people telling Fleur and Malfoy to leave the floor. It was at that moment that they realized they were nearly the only people left on the dance floor. They music was reaching it's climax and Bill pulled Hermione as close to him as he could and she rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed in a circle, no longer moving across the floor. As the music drew to an end, people began to clap.

_Lover, you should've come over  
Cause it's not too late _

After Fleur had had a chance to calm down, she reentered the room to find Draco tonsil to tonsil with some dusky haired harlot. She quickly turned away and headed for the bar. She wouldn't be able to keep a man at all now, and she was beginning to realize that perhaps she'd been hasty in leaving Bill.

She took her drink and knocked it back quickly, mentally deciding that 5 would be a good number to have in order to forget. She was surprised when a cool hand rested on her arm sometime into the third.

"Fleur..."

The tall blonde's eyes shot up, and she was surprised to see none other than Hermione Granger standing before her.

"Getting pissed won't solve a thing. Walk with me."

Hermione pulled Fleur to her feet in a way that left little decision up to her, and pulled her from the room and into the cool autumn air.

"They shouldn't have done that to you."

Fleur shook her head. "It's not that. Draco is... he's with another woman right now."

Hermione chuckled and Fleur spun to face her. "You think this is funny? My humiliation amuses you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, but... you're the French one. Tell me, Fleur, his last name is based in French. Think of its meaning."

Fleur thought for a fraction of a second. "Mal foi..."

Hermione nodded quickly. "Bad faith. There has never been a Malfoy entirely dedicated to anyone person, they have it in their name, therefore they feel that it excuses them. You're beautiful, talented, you could do better than a Malfoy."

Fleur shook her head. "No one even somewhat respectable has given me a second glance since..."

Hermione led Fleur back inside. "I'll see what I can do."

Once they got back into the room, Hermione flitted off to tell Harry something, before Harry and Ginny both nodded and then walked back over to Fleur with Hermione. Whenever part of the Trio moved together, they immediately gathered attention, and all cameras were raised and at the ready. Ron, seeing the trio move into a position, joined them. Hermione hugged Fleur first, and flashes began to go off. Then Ginny, Harry, and finally, Ron. Ron wrapped an arm around Fleur's shoulder and led her off to find someone who could dance with her. Fleur and a decidedly less graceful Neville Longbottom took up the floor, and others began to join them.

Hermione walked back over to Bill, gently wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I believe we've put in the necessary appearances. Can we go now?"

Bill playfully growled and wrapped and arm around her in return while his fingers curled around his wand.

The pop of their apparition was completely missed.

)-)-)-)-)

They apparated about a foot from the bed, and Bill walked Hermione backwards until the backs of her knees hit the soft mattress. Letting his hands trail up to the back of her neck, Bill undid the buttons holding together the neck of the dress before unbuttoning the rest. The buttons ended at the small of her back, and once he finished those he let his hands slide the dress from her body.

"As beautiful as it is," he murmured against her lips, "I want it off."

She smiled against him, and helped him pull it from her, letting it fall in a pool of black and green around her feet, which she stepped from. She returned the favor, gently easing his jacket from his shoulders before unknotting his silver bowtie, both of which she draped over the back of a chair.

She quickly unbuttoned his shirt, which she let fall on the floor. He was standing there in nothing but his trousers, which was a nice sight, and she was in her balconette bra and her knickers.

Bill ran his hands up into her hair and began picking at it, gently removing the pins. Once it was all loose, he ran his fingers through it a couple of times before placing both hands on her neck to pull her closer. As they kissed, he leaned into her, their flanks completely flush.

Hermione took a step back, going to recline on the bed. Bill pulled off his trousers and then followed her onto the bed. One hand trailing down her body while his tongue swiped over hers before he lightly bit her bottom lip.

His hand came to her back to swiftly unhook her bra, and once he had it off he splayed his hand across her back, pulling her body up into his as he pressed down into her. She let out a low moan as he roughly ground himself into her, and the moan prompted him to move.

Bill slid down her body, his mouth closing around her right nipple. He used a hand to pluck and pinch at her left while his other hand came down to play with her through her knickers.

He let two fingers massage her clit through the black lacy fabric, and felt her shudder beneath him. Smirking into her flesh, he lightly bit her nipple, before pulling it slightly from her body. She let a hand slip out of his hair to cup him through his pants, lightly squeezing.

He hissed and pulled back, pulling her knickers from her hips and removing his pants as well. One hand propping himself up over her, he used his other hand to align himself properly before pushing into her. Hermione let out a breathy little sigh that caused him to groan into her ear and he lowered himself against her so he could bite at her earlobe and neck.

One of her hands attempted to find purchase on his hot, sweat covered back, but she was unable to. Instead, her hands flew to his hair, and he broke from her neck to connect their lips. Eventually it became next to impossible to focus on kissing any longer and they broke, his head falling forward to look into her eyes.

His lips were swollen, and his eyes were wild.

"_William," _she moaned out. The sound of his name on her lips made him thrust forward, and she gasped as he hit a particularly nice spot inside of her, causing her to clamp down on him.

Bill pulled himself from her with some difficulty and a wet noise that made him shiver. He pulled Hermione up under her arms, using the inertia to roll them over. Hermione realized what he was trying to do and planted her hands on his chest, lifting herself up. He reached down a hand, wrapping it around his base as she sunk down on him.

They let out moans together as her head fell back, her curls brushing against his thighs. His hands rested on her hips, pulling her into him. She moaned loudly as his pubic bone pressed into her clit.

"_Yes_..." she moaned as he did again. She bounced down onto him as he snapped his hips up, and then it happened. He hit that spot inside of her again and again in quick succession and she came, hard. She clamped down on him so hard that he was barely able to keep moving inside of her, but he tried his hardest, a thumb pressing into her clit and rubbing it in tight circles.

Once she had finished cumming, he pulled from her and maneuvered her onto her hands and knees and gently pushed into her from behind.

_Doggy style, _she thought. _How fitting._

He thrust into her roughly, his bullocks smacking against her clit. His hands came down to her hips once again and he pulled her back into him in time with his thrusts. She came a second time, triggering his release. He came with a growl, pumping into her spent body before collapsing beside her, pulling her against him.

As they both lay there panting, he moaned out a low "Shit," and they both laughed. "Well that was fun."

The next day, Bill was still in bed when Hermione got up to start her day. There was a knock on the door as she read a book about the effects of sleep deprivation on a wizard. She opened the door and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing there, although he looked innocent enough.

"Draco? What do you-" she began to ask, before he cut her off and walked into the house uninvited.

"Because of you, Fleur left me."

Hermione chuckled wryly. "Good. You didn't deserve her."

Draco slammed a hand into the wall next to him. "You don't know what I do or do not deserve. I want you to convince her to come back to me."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't convince her to come back. If she wanted you, she would have stayed."

Draco advanced on her, backing her against a wall. "Listen to me, Mudblood," he shouted. "You are to get her back to me, or else."

At the commotion, Bill came from the back room, clad again in his trousers from the day before.

"I suggest you get away from her, Malfoy."

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And what are you going to do about it, Weasel?"

Bill took a step towards Draco, who pulled out his wand and pointed it at Bill. "I don't suggest you do anything stupid."

Bill began to shake, and his head kept lolling to the side like he was attempting to pop it. Draco was beginning to look more and more afraid, but he stood his ground. Bill let out a low growl, and Draco's eyes widened.

"Stupid little mudblood isn't worth it anyway."

At that, Bill rushed forward, and Hermione did too.

"Bill, no!"

Bill caught her body with his and flung it away. In his anger driven panic, all he cared about was getting the interloper out. Draco look positively terrified, and wisely pulled out his wand and apparated away.

Once Bill's eyes began to clear, he could hear Hermione whimpering on the floor to his side. He rushed over to her, bending down to check her for injury.

"Hermione..."

"Bill," she whispered. "Did you get him out?"

Bill nodded quickly. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, sitting up with a wince, her hand pressed to her ribs.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't _want_ to hurt you."

Hermione nodded again. "I know. I shouldn't have done that. But I couldn't have let you do that, you would have hated yourself."

Bill pressed his wand against her ribs to heal them, shaking his head. "So better you than him? What were you thinking?"

Hermione's eyes began to water. "Why are you turning this back on me? I was trying to keep you from becoming what you would hate most. You aren't a violent person."

Bill let his head fall against her shoulder, and she ran a hand over his hair.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry."

Hermione kissed the top of his head. "It's okay, Bill."

**A/N So here it is, 6 months late. Ugh. New chapter of The Fallen Courageous is also up. Hermione's dress is at tinyurl/bv8uwka and Bill's devilishness is at tinyurl/d3xtcy. Just add the "dot com" nonsense before the slash. **

**Please Review :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All! I need you all to know, that activity on this account will be stalled for a while as I edit my stories to make them more appropriate for this website. However, I will simultaneously be editing them to make them good enough to fit the requirements of other archives, and I'll let you know where those are when it's time. Thank you all for your support, and a special thanks to krystal214 for helping me make the decision to begin moving things before FF censors it.  
**


End file.
